Une nuit pendant l'enquête
by Nathanniyelhs
Summary: c'est bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous avec Kira. Les états d'esprit de Near.


Il était 11 h 30 du soir. Near venait de sortir de la salle principale du QG pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Dans trois jours, le SPK irait dans le lieu de rendez-vous pour rencontrer Kira. Les derniers préparatifs avaient été fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Gevanni était dans sa chambre, dans le QG, contrairement aux autres membre qui étaient rentrés chez eux. Il avait, lui aussi un appartement mais, personne ne l'attendait.

Il préférait veiller sur son chef. Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que celui-ci en ait besoin. Il avait toujours l'air de marbre, sans aucun sentiment. Ça devait être dur d'être dans la tête de Near. Gevanni ne voulait même pas y penser. Puisque son chef avait un corps d'adolescent. Il était beau. Il n'était pas dans les normes physiques, mais il était beau. Par contre, il avait des gestes de jeune garçons. Il jouait avec des robots, de petites voitures, des trains électriques, etc. Il avait un coffre à jouets à en faire rougir un enfant de huit ans. Mais, il était à la tête d'une des plus grosses organisations de tous les temps, chargée d'arrêter le plus grand criminel qu'ait vu ce monde. Et pour l'instant, de ce qu'avait vu Gevanni, il réussissait très bien.

Un cerveau d'adulte dans un corps d'adolescent qui a des gestes de gosse. Ça devait être affreux dans sa tête.

Malgré cela, il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, il accomplissait tout posément. Presque tranquillement. Gevanni ne comprenait pas. Avant de rencontrer Near, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un comme lui puisse exister. Bien sûr, il connaissait les autistes, les problèmes mentales et physiques, les tics...Mais pour Near ce n'est pas pareille. Car Near sait qu'il a un "problèmes" … Mais en même temps, non. Un jour il leur avait dit:

-Vous pensez que j'ai un problème, je le sait. Mais c'est ce que vous pensez, pas la réalité.

Ouais, c'est bizarre.

Au début, lorsque Gevanni avait rencontré Near, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il soit capable de résoudre l'affaire Kira. Mais au fil du temps, il avait commencé à poser des questions plus personnelles à Near. Des fois, il répondait, des fois non. Mais peut importe ce qu'il fessait, il ne le fessait jamais juste après que Gevanni est posé la question. Un jour il avait dû attendre deux jours avant d'avoir une réponse. Et d'après les réponses qu'il avait ressues, il n'avait pas l'impression que Near aimait ou détestait des choses. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il s'accommodait à ce qui l'entourait, sans rien laisser paraître.

En fait, Near ressemblait beaucoup aux robots avec lesquelles il aimait jouer. On pouvait les faire bouger, leur donner un semblant d'histoire mais, jamais ils ne vivront pour de vrai, jamais il n'auront de sentiments. Gevanni se sentait mal de panser ça car il savait que Near était humain, qu'il avait du sang dans les veine, des os dans le corps. Mais il en doutais quand même. Son Chef n'était surement qu'une machine à l'apparence enfantine bon à détruire Kira.

Gevanni se lava pour rentrer chez lui mais, quand il passa devant la porte de chambre de Near, il entendit du bruit. C'était de petits bruits a en déchirer l'âme.

Gevanni ouvrit la porte pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Ce qu'il vit effaça toutes les pensées qu'il avait eu quelque minute plutôt.

Near, dans son lit, pelotonner dans ces couvertures, serrant contre son cœur un gros toutou.

Il pleurait. Near PLEURAIT.

À ce moment, il n'avait plus rien d'adulte, ni d'adolescent. Il ressemblait juste à un enfant perdu.

Alors là, Gevanni se souvint;

Near avait perdu ses parents à un an.

Near s'était fait traînez d'orphelinat maltraitante en orphelinat maltraitante jusqu'à ses cinq ans.

Near était arrivé à la Wammy's, un cerveau à l'intellect d'un homme sage coincé dans un corps d'enfant de cinq ans.

Near s'était fait battre par un garçon colérique jusqu'à ses 14 ans.

Near avait la pression du successeur #1 de L.

Near avait fondé le SPK, une organisation qui traque le plus grand criminel du monde.

Near était le chef du SPK à 15 ans.

Near attraperait (surement) Kira dans trois jours,

Near n'était qu'un tout petit enfant.

Gevanni avait un peu honte d'avoir pensé que ce n'était qu'une machine.

-Near...

L'albinos releva la tête vers Gevanni. C'était trop tard pour se protéger, son masque était tombé. Alors, il pleura encore plus. Gevanni marcha jusqu'à Near et le pris dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas qui est-ce qui avait réussi à le faire pleurer ni pourquoi mais, ce n'était pas l'important.

Devant lui se tenait un petit garçon perdu qui pleurait.

Devant lui se tenait un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'être consolé.

Alors, son premier réflexe fut d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Pendant des heures Near pleura dans les bras de Gevanni. Celui-ci lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, qu'il était en sécurité dans ses bras.

Alors, doucement, tranquillement, au bout de plusieurs heures, Near arrêta de pleurer. Il était maintenant accroché à la chemise de Gevanni de ses petites mains toutes blanches.

Gevanni osa demander:

-Near, que se passe-t-il?

-...J'ai peur..., entendit-il. Cela avait été dit dans un murmure, un souffle.

Et c'était surtout la première fois, à part pendant les enquêtes, qu'il avait une réponse immédiate.

-De quoi, Near? Demanda-t-il.

-j'ai peur de Kira.

Silence

-J'ai peur de mourir, dit-il encore plus faiblement, si c'est possible.

Gevanni eu un choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Dans trois jours, non deux maintenant (il était 1 h 30 du mat') ils allaient soit survivre, si le plan marchait, soit mourir, si le plan ne marchait pas. Et Near avait peur. Non, un petit garçon de 15 ans avait peur de mourir dans son enquête, son jeu, qui déciderait de l'avenir du monde. Un enfant de 15 ans avait l'avenir du monde sur les épaules et en était effrayé. C'était normal.

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé? Lui demanda Gevanni.

-Je ne peut faire confiance à personne.

Triste vérité. Mais Gevanni eu un pincement au cœur, même pas à lui, qu'il l'avait vu pleuré, qu'il l'avait vu sans son masque, qu'il l'avait consolé, à qui il avait montré ses peurs.

Near c'était d'ailleurs décoller de Gevanni pour se coucher.

-Merci, Gevanni. Il le dit d'un ton sec. Son ton habituelle. Un ton impersonnel.

Gevanni le pris comme une demande à le laisser seul, il se leva du lit et parti. Il venait juste de franchir le pas de la porte quand il entendit Near le rappeler. Quand il rentra, Near était encore au bord des larmes.

-Stephen, peut-tu dormir avec moi?

Gevanni craqua. Il s'étendit dans le lit de Near, sentant son petit corps se coller à lui. Il était heureux.

Near lui fessait confiance.


End file.
